Confessions
by The Aura Being
Summary: Confessions Series/Special Xiba confesses his true feelings to Natsu
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I do not own Soul Calibur **_

_**Note: This is a 2 part fanfic **_

"This week I have another date with Patroklos, and he's bringing his sister with him so Xiba, you should come." said Natsu. "Really?" he replied. They were hanging out at the food court at the mall. "Yeah. His sister is funny, attractive, kind of prissy, but you don't judge people." she answered. "Uh… I don't think so." said Xiba. "Let me explain your options. Either you come, you come, or you come." said Natsu. "Alright fine." Xiba said. "Good." said Natsu.

Leixia was lying down watching her favorite TV show 'Friends'. "Good god Emma, stop crying." said Leixia to the TV. Kilik got home from the store. "Hey, dad." said Leixia. "You were here the whole time, did I forget you again." replied Kilik. "Yep." answered Leixia. Natsu and Xiba entered the house, and Xiba took the bag out of Kilik's hand and said "oooh." then he said to Natsu "So I'm going on a blind date, and you talked me into it. Wow, I am an idiot." "Welcome to my world, Xiba, we've been expecting you." said Leixia. "Won't you please come with please come, for your best friend." begged Natsu, and then she did the puppy eyes trick. "Oh, not the puppy eyes." said Xiba. Natsu continued to the puppy eyes. "Oh, alright, I'll go." "Yes! I could kiss you, right now." said Natsu and then she walked away. "Could, should, would, I should've known that."

On the date Xiba was sweating because he was not because he was on his first date. It was because he was worried that the truth would come out. "Would you like some water, Xiba?" asked Natsu. "I LOVE YOU!" said Xiba. "You do?" asked Natsu. "Yes, I realize I shouldn't have told so, I'm leaving." said Xiba ashamed." "Get back here." Natsu said as she pulled Xiba back to her and she kissed him for about 15 seconds.

I'm sorry to inform you that the last paragraph was a dream.  
Now, on the REAL date. Xiba was sweating for the same reason but it was more noticeable. Xiba's face was red. "Are you okay Xiba." asked Natsu. Xiba nodded "yes." "Oh I get it, you're jealous because, I have a boyfriend, and you don't have a girlfriend." Natsu said like she figured out everything. "That's not it." mumbled Xiba. "Oh, come on, just admit it." said Natsu. "ALRIGHT, fine I'm jealous, but that's not why!" said Xiba. "Well, then why?" asked Natsu. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M SO DARN I LOVE WITH YOU, THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN DANG LUCK, THAT YOU MET HIM BEFORE I HAD A CHANCE TO ASK YOU OUT!" yelled Xiba. Natsu's bottom lip quivered and then she started to cry and then she ran out of the restaurant. Pyrrha slapped Xiba on the face.

To be continued…

PLEASE REVIEW or die… just kidding.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer: Again I do not own Soul Calibur. **_

At night Xiba was washing the kitchen table with a frown on his face. "I can't believe you, Xiba!" said Natsu. "I can't believe that you would tell me you love me when I'm already with someone." "Well do you think it's easy for me to see you wrapped in his arms? It's like you tore out my heart, threw it on the ground, and then you and Patroklos danced on it." said Xiba. _"Wow, that was thorough." _Natsu thought. "I still can't believe you would do that. And to make me cry, you have got some nerve." said Natsu. "In, my defense I didn't know that you would cry at that." defended Xiba. "Is that seriously you're defense?" asked Natsu "Yes." "Seriously." "Yes." "Really?" "Yes." "Really Serious." "YES! And you know he stared at some other girl during our double date." said Xiba. "Of course, you'd say that. You just want me to yourself. I just… I just can't be around you right now." said Natsu, and then she walked out of the house.  
Xiba was telling Leixia about his fight with Natsu."And, then she just stormed out." said Xiba to Leixia. "Wow, she hates you." said Leixia. "That's not helping." said Xiba. "Sorry." replied Leixia. "How the heck am I supposed to work this out with her? How?" asked Xiba. "I don't know. Why are you asking me I'm only thirteen." said Leixia. "I don't know what to do. I thought you were smart." said Xiba. Leixia glared at him. Natsu walked in the house and said "Hey, Leixia." Xiba paused and said "Hey, Natsu." "I'm not talking to you." she replied "I swear to god I saw him staring at another girl." said Xiba. "I won't believe it until I see it." said Natsu as she poured tea in her cup. "I can't believe this. I have to somehow prove to Natsu, that Patroklos was staring at another girl." said Xiba. Patroklos walked into the house. "Hey, you and me outside right now!" he then said to Xiba. "Not in the mood." he said. Patroklos took a punch at Xiba he ducked, and Patroklos punched the wall. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" yelled Patroklos in pain. "Oh my god." said Leixia. Natsu walked back in. "Oh ,my poor baby." said Natsu." I'm fine." said Xiba. "I meant Patroklos, you idiot. Leixia try to heal his fist." said Natsu. "Okay." Leixia replied. Natsu and Xiba walked to the other side of the room. "What did you do?" said Natsu angrily as she hit Xiba's shoulder. "He took a punch at me and I ducked." said Xiba. Leixia went to the two and said "You should see Patroklos' fist. It looks it imploded." said Leixia. I'm gonna take him to the hospital." said Natsu. "This isn't over Xiba!" Natsu and Patroklos said at the same time as they walked out the door.

"Hey, Xiba. Look, it's a phone." said Leixia. "So?" asked Xiba. "It's Patroklos' phone. We can check his messages and see if he's cheating on Natsu." Leixia explained. "Isn't that a little mean?" asked Xiba. "Do you want to be with Natsu or not?" asked Leixia. "Yes." replied Xiba. "Then, check the messages." ordered Leixia. Xiba checked the messages and he said "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Sabrina, Natsu, Nat-." "Wait. Wait! What was before Natsu?" asked Leixia. "Natsu." he replied. "Before that!" said Leixia. Oh, Sabrina (That name just came off the top of my head)…" Xiba's eyes then bulged because he realized what the message was. "I can't believe he would do that to Natsu. Where and When?" asked Leixia. Xiba looked and replied "The Alexandra Bakery at 7:30." Leixia gasped and then said "That's where he took Natsu! What a chunk-a-chiz!" said Leixia.

Two hours later, Leixia said to Natsu " Natsu why don't we take a walk." said Leixia. "Okay." she replied. They both walked by the bakery and saw Patroklos with that Sabrina girl. "Oh my god. Xiba was right." said Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu. But that's why I took you on this walk." said Leixia. "Well, thanks for making me realize what a wazzbag he was." Natsu said nearly crying. Then they both walked back home.  
"Hi, Xiba. I should've believed you." said Natsu. "So we're friends again?" asked Xiba. "Actually…" she said and then she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Oh, I'm not the one to rebound." said Xiba. "Really?" asked Natsu disappointed. "No, I was just saying that, so you would think I'm a good person." said Xiba. They both laughed.

_**Not bad for a two parter huh? please review.**_


End file.
